Théorie et expérience
by cleoboune
Summary: Paige se rend au garage pour retrouver Walter. Ce dernier s'est proposer pour lui expliquer le nouveau projet de Ralph. Comment un cours théorique sur la mécanique les amènent dans la salle de bain? Attention: OS, il n'y aura pas de suite. Rating M.
1. Chapter 1

Paige se trouvait devant la porte du garage depuis dix minutes et n'arrivait toujours pas à entrer. Elle était déjà en retard car elle s'était changée au moins cinq fois avant de venir... pour trouver la tenue parfaite... pour écouter Walter lui parler de physique !

Elle se sermonna intérieurement et poussa enfin la porte du garage. Elle regarda rapidement à l'intérieur avant d'entrer mais elle ne vit personne. Elle soupira bruyamment, elle ne s'était pas rendu-compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Paige était vraiment heureuse que personne ne soit là. Lorsque Walter lui avait proposé de passer dans l'après-midi, elle avait espéré qu'ils pourraient être un peu seuls, mais les autres auraient très bien pu traîner ici aussi. Elle était soulagée que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Elle se rapprocha de son bureau pour poser sa veste et son sac à main, puis fit le tour de la pièce du regard mais Walter n'était nulle part. Elle leva les yeux vers le loft et sourit quand elle remarqua son ombre près de l'escalier. Il apparut en haut des marches quelques instants plus tard et lui sourit dès qu'il la vit.

« Bonjour Paige ! Désolé, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, du coup je ne suis pas complètement prêt ! » Il descendit tout en parlant et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle.

« Non c'est moi, j'ai déposé Ralph chez Daniel plus tôt que prévu et je trouvais plus efficace de venir ici directement. J'aurais du prévenir... Je... » Walter lui coupa la parole en levant une main vers elle.

« Eh c'est rien, il ne me reste qu'à installer l'écran et le canapé. J'ai prévu une petite vidéo de vingt minutes pour la partie théorique, les expériences sont déjà prêtes à être réalisées. Tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Paige hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et le suivit en direction de la caravane. Quand ils passèrent devant la cuisine, elle remarqua tout un tas d'objets posés sur une table. Elle était impressionnée : Walter s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour lui faire comprendre le projet sur lequel travaillait Ralph en ce moment.

Son fils allait faire une présentation lors d'un concours de sciences inter-université, il avait choisi de présenter une étude sur la mécanique des fluides et Paige était complètement perdue. Elle n'y comprenait rien et quand Walter s'était rendu compte de son malaise, un soir où Ralph expliquait une partie de son étude, il lui avait proposé de lui faire un cours _'pour les normaux '._ Paige avait sauté sur l'occasion pour passer un peu plus de temps avec lui.

Depuis quelques semaines et le début des préparatifs du mariage, ils s'étaient vraiment rapprochés. Puis il y avait eu cette danse... Ce moment parfait et ces mots parfaits qu'il avait prononcés... Paige en tremblait encore, à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter une nouvelle fois aux joues et elle toussota légèrement pour cacher son embarras.

Une fois l'écran et le projecteur installés, ils bougèrent le canapé pour le positionner en face.

Walter alla chercher deux cafés et tendit une tasse à Paige, puis ils s'installèrent côte à côte, juste assez près pour sentir la chaleur de l'autre, mais pas assez proche pour se toucher.

Walter prit la télécommande en main et avant d'appuyer sur le bouton lecture, il se tourna vers Paige.

« J'ai trouvé cette vidéo de _'C'est pas sorcier'_ , cette émission résume très bien le principe de base, si tu as la moindre question, surtout n'hésite pas. »

« Merci Walter. Pour m'aider à mieux comprendre mon fils et son travail et... pour tout. » Paige était soudain mal à l'aise, elle avait chaud et beaucoup de mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait tellement changé ces derniers mois. Il n'aurait jamais cherché une émission qui vulgarise la science pour expliquer quelque chose il y a de ça un an. Après tout, Veronica avait peut être raison. Il avait peut être changé pour elle. A cette pensée, Paige se sentit rougir encore un peu plus.

« Ça fait partie du contrat » répondit-il simplement en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Tu es prête ? »

Paige fit oui de la tête et Walter lança la vidéo.

La vidéo commençait par un dessin animé qui expliquait le principe d'Archimède. Pour être plus à l'aise, Paige se leva légèrement pour plier une de ses jambes sous ses fesses. Elle tenait toujours sa tasse dans une main ce qui la déséquilibra. Walter se tourna pour l'aider, ce qui surprit Paige et elle renversa sa tasse sur la chemise du génie en lui tombant dessus.

« Oh mon dieu, Walter je suis désolée. » Paige était vraiment très gênée mais bizarrement très à l'aise aussi. En tombant, elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras de Walter, elle se sentait à sa place.

Walter lui se sentait beaucoup moins bien, avoir Paige dans ses bras était certes très agréable, mais complètement gâché par le liquide qui lui brûlait la poitrine. Il aida Paige à se redresser et se leva.

« C'est rien, c'est rien. » Il ne réfléchissait plus et enleva son t-shirt sans s'apercevoir du regard de Paige sur son torse. Il ne la vit pas non plus le suivre du regard alors qu'il montait dans son appartement pour se rincer.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et jeta son vêtement dans la panière de linge sale. Il attrapa une serviette propre et s'essuya la peau, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt. Le linge rêche lui brûla encore plus la peau.

Il sursauta quand il entendit frapper à la porte.

« Walter ça va ? » la voix de Paige était pleine d'angoisse.

« Oui ça va, ça brûle un peu mais ça va. »

« Je peux voir ? J'ai une crème qui pourrait te soulager si tu veux. »

Walter n'hésita pas un seul instant, il ouvrit la porte et Paige entra dans la salle de bain. Elle se plaça face à lui et attrapa la serviette qu'il avait mise de côté. Elle la passa sous le robinet d'eau puis appliqua de petites pressions sur le torse du génie. Elle tapota doucement pour apaiser les brûlures, quand elle vit qu'il ne grimaçait plus à son toucher, elle commença à l'essuyer pour le débarrasser des traces de café.

Elle vit un frisson parcourir le corps de Walter et faire écho à celui qui la transperçait de part en part depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette pièce.

« Ça va mieux ? » dit-elle doucement en se redressant.

« Oui, beaucoup mieux » répondit-il dans un murmure.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, chacun conscient de la proximité de l'autre. Ils se tournaient autour depuis si longtemps qu'aucun d'eux ne savaient comment profiter de la situation.

Walter se rapprocha encore de Paige, une de ses mains venant effleurer son bras, l'autre se plaçant sur sa hanche. Ils avaient tous les deux du mal à respirer et leurs cœurs étaient prêts à sortir de leurs poitrines.

Walter glissa doucement ses deux mains sous le chemisier de Paige et le fit remonter en effleurant sa peau. Un courant électrique parcourut tous leurs corps depuis la plante de leurs pieds, en passant par leurs estomacs pour y déposer des papillons et remontant jusque dans leurs gorges, leur coupant le souffle et rougissant leurs visages.

Paige était complètement perdue, son cerveau sur pause. Seul comptait le contact léger de ses doigts sur elle et son regard ancré dans le sien. Lorsqu'il fit passer son chemisier au dessus de sa tête et qu'elle perdit le contact visuel, son cerveau se ralluma. Il lança son haut par terre et Paige laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

« Walter je sais pas si c'est ... » Il la coupa en posant une main sur sa joue.

« Dis moi d'arrêter, je le ferai » Il se pencha le plus près d'elle possible, jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Il resta là sans bouger pour lui laisser le temps de parler. Ce qu'elle finit par faire.

« Ne t'arrête jamais. »

Walter sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Paige. Il voulait y aller en douceur cette fois, et éviter la frénésie qui les avait envahie lors de leur premier baiser. Il ne s'était pas attendu au fait que tout était différent pour Paige.

Elle l'attira encore plus contre elle en plaquant ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Walter répondit à son étreinte en l'enlaçant par la taille. Ils étaient complètement collé l'un à l'autre, chaque centimètre de leur peau touchant celle de l'autre. Leur baiser était fiévreux et rapidement la chaleur de leur corps augmenta.

Paige fit glisser ses mains depuis la nuque de Walter vers ses joues, puis les redescendit sur ses épaules puis son torse. Elle le repoussa légèrement et interrompit leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Walter la regarda les yeux interrogateurs.

« J'ai juste... besoin d'air... c'est trop... trop intense... » Paige avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

« Ok... Oui un peu d'air c'est bien aussi... » Walter ne pouvait s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui. Il la rapprocha un peu plus et il posa sa tête au creux de son cou. Ils restèrent comme ça de longues secondes, profitant l'un de l'autre et du contact de leur peau.

Paige pouvait sentir leurs cœurs battre aussi fort l'un que l'autre. Elle enfouit son nez dans le cou de Walter, juste sous son oreille et elle huma son odeur masculine qui la rendait folle. Elle déposa un léger baiser juste là et elle le sentit frémir et soupirer de contentement. Elle continua à déposer de petits baisers le long de son cou, de bas en haut puis de haut en bas. Walter soupirait sous chacune de ses touches de tendresse. Et quand il finit par gémir doucement Paige se redressa pour lui faire face.

Ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Walter la rendit complètement folle de désir. Heureusement qu'il la tenait fermement car ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus. Son regard était tellement plein d'amour et de tendresse. Il la regardait comme elle n'avait jamais été regardée et elle lui sourit tendrement en retour.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, doucement cette fois, profitant de chaque sensation créée par la force de leurs sentiments. Les mains de Walter remontaient le long de la colonne de Paige, pour mieux redescendre jusqu'au creux de ses reins, puis il les fit glisser sur ses fesses rebondies et l'agrippa. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et il la porta jusqu'au rebord de l'évier où il la déposa doucement.

Il reposa ses mains sur ses hanches et détacha ses lèvres des siennes pour les déposer sur son cou. Il traça un chemin de baisers langoureux de son cou à son épaule alors que Paige gémissait doucement, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés. Il remonta doucement sa main gauche le long du flan droit de son amante et caressa doucement son sein. Paige se mordit la lèvre sous ce nouveau contact.

Elle avait ses mains dans les cheveux de Walter et lui massait doucement le crâne. Quand il fit glisser son pouce sous le tissu de son soutien-gorge, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un « Walter » langoureux de ses lèvres.

Enhardi par la réponse de Paige, Walter passa ses mains dans son dos pour dégrafer ce bout de tissu vraiment de trop et quand il le fit glisser de ses épaules, il ne la quitta pas des yeux un instant.

Paige prit son visage dans ses mains et lui caressa doucement les joues.

« Walter je... je t'aime tellement. »

« Pas autant que je t'aime » Et il l'embrassa à nouveau en l'enlaçant. « Paige ? »

« Mmh » répondit-elle, les yeux encore fermés. Walter venait d'interrompre leur baiser mais restait aussi proche d'elle que possible.

« Je... je veux pas tout gâcher mais... je voudrais t'emmener dans ma chambre mais je ne veux pas être... »

Cette fois, ce fut Paige qui lui coupa la parole en posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres, tout en lui souriant.

« Tu ne gâches rien Walter. Tout ce qui compte c'est nous, peu importe le 'où', peu importe le 'comment', seul importe le 'quand' et le 'avec qui'. »

Walter lui sourit à son tour puis il l'aida à glisser ses jambes autour de sa taille, il la souleva doucement et la porta jusqu'à son lit.

Il l'allongea doucement sur le dos et se plaça sur elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

« L'expérience d'aujourd'hui est finalement beaucoup plus intéressante que ce que j'avais prévu. » lui dit-il en souriant. Paige rigola aussi et posa une main sur sa joue.

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi encore, Walter. »

Pour la première fois depuis toujours, le cerveau de Walter se mit sur pause et il profita simplement de la plus belle expérience qu'il lui ait été donnée de vivre.

 **FIN**


	2. Remerciements

p style="text-align: center;"strongHello!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongJuste une petite note pour dire un grand merci à mes deux bêta Danacarine et Quéléa! /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPour cet OS je voulais aussi faire un "special shoutout" à Bicii: sans toi j'aurais jamais osé écrire du M!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPour ceux qui suivent "mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdent": vous inquiétez, la suite viendra!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPour finir: merci à toues les guests qui me laissent de si jolies reviews, je ne peux pas vous répondre en privée, alors MERCI MERCI MERCI! ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça permet d'avoir le courage de continuer!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAlors continuez à laisser des reviews: ça fait du bien et ça motive!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong bientôt!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongCleoboune/strong/p 


End file.
